


Free to Fly

by lovelylollita



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pornstars, Psychological Torture, Romance, Sexual Content, Slave Trade, Slow To Update, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylollita/pseuds/lovelylollita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it so wrong to want to fly? To dream? In my world, it was.</p><p>Levi Ackerman was the man who every girl wanted, who every guy wanted, who you wanted. But how can someone who has never tasted true freedom want something so nice. You were stained and he lived a life of dirt. Both unable to accept true needs, have the same dream. To truly fly.</p><p>AU-Pornstar Levi and Slave Reader. (The pornstar Levi was from someone else, forgot who, but the story is different so thanks to whoever gave me the idea.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Under some Circumstances.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank you for reading my new little works, hope to be more active now)
> 
>  
> 
> Summary: A new life awaits you and freedom is offered to you. But the circumstances may be more than you can handle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this man? And why am I here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isn't long, or not too good, my keyboard sucks and groundings...UGH.

I could barely walk, my bare feet were as cold as ice, and my hands had no more feeling in it. My whole body felt numb. I wanted to cry, to cry so badly, yet at the same time I felt nothing. It had only been my first day of freedom, of hope, of happiness; but that was a lie. The dark and damp, desolate street had gotten colder as the icy wind blew through my hair. The street lights were flickering and the drizzling had lightly padded down my body. I had forgotten where I was, was I in a city? A rural town? Where? As I lifted my eyes, I had met with a hard collision.

“Am I going to die?” A small smile played my lips. Then black was all I could see. Sunlight?” Was it really sunlight? My chipped lips could barely open as I tried to speak. My voice wouldn’t come out and I felt like my body was on fire. My muscles ached and my head pounded. The worst part was the feeling below in my nether regions. The feeling of emptiness. So it had happened, no matter how I wished it wasn’t true, it was. I didn’t sit up and tried to turn my head. From my squinted eyes I could see a large open room, light curtains hung above me and the floor was so shiny, I swear I could see the reflection of every item in the room. A wonderful smell of something entered through my nose. “Food..?” I whispered. Then I tried to sit up, but my body felt too heavy.

“Oh! Don’t get up, Honey!” A high-pitched voice yelled. I felt my skin jump as I remained lay down. ‘Who was it?’ I wondered. A warm figure stood above me, a large smile upon her face. “Hello, sleepy head!~” She said happily. “II-“ I sqwaked. “Oh, don’t force yourself to speak. The pills we had you take is still working, so your body will still be extremely drained.” She helped me sit up, painfully, and I finally got a good look at her. She wore large square glasses, her brown hair tied up into a ponytail, and her grin spreading from ear to ear. She was slightly..no much more tanner than myself. Her eyes sparkled, reflecting the sun, making it seem ten times brighter. I was confused, who was this woman? “So, before I get down to anything else, let’s eat!”

And with that more footsteps were heard walking towards me. I looked up and my eyes widened. Beautiful. That was all I could do to describe the man coming towards me. While his eyes gave a cold look and had tired bags under them, he looked like a graceful bird. If I could have spoken then, I would have said “Dear good lordy!” He was lean and wore a loose dress shirt with black dress pants. He held a large plate of food and gently passed me the food. “Eat.” He said. The look in his eyes gave that he was annoyed.

“Levi, don’t be so rude to the girl you hit last night. She just woke up too!” Levi? Didn’t seem to suit him, but I couldn’t say nothing.

“Shut up four-eyes. If she’s sick she should be eating, it’s already one o’clock.” “I’m Hanji, not four-eyes by the way.” Hani corrected. I looked down upon the food and felt my mouth water. It was bacon and eggs, brown rice, and the clearest water I had ever seen. Never before had I seen such exquisite food, I couldn’t possibly accept. “Aren’t you going to eat? I know it’s cold but-“

“I can’t.” I rasped. “Why not?” She asked. Levi seemed even more annoyed. He pushed Hanji away and grabbed the fork, taking some bacon and rice and pushing it to my mouth.

“EAT.” I wanted to turn away, but he pushed it into my mouth. I was reluctant and was forced to chew with him grabbing my face and forcing me. He was harsh and I didn’t like it, but the taste was delicious. With hesitation I began to eat.

“Goodness you’re so forceful Levi!” Hanji pried him off and put a gentle hand on mine. “Now, since we haven’t any formal introductions, I’m Hanji Zoe, and the man who took you in last night was this shorty, Levi Ackerman.” I listened and tried to look up as I stuffed my face, but didn’t do so well.

“Disgusting, can’t you eat any cleaner? You look like a pig that hadn’t been fed for days.” Levi insulted. It didn’t wound me, knowing that I probably did look like that. “But, while you’re in a good mood, let me explain why you’re here.” I looked at her curiously. I was confused as to why I was in such a luxurious place. Nodding she continued, “Last night, Shorty seemed to have hit you, with his car and brought you back here. When he had hit you he called me immediately and may I say you were in such bad shape. So thank goodness you were saved by the time you were. You had been in the first stage of hypothermia.” I was? I looked down at my now empty plate that Levi took and left. I didn’t know what to say, I was even more so confused. I looked outside for the first time, white covered everything and people and cars trudged through it as did the people. It was sunny, yet the weather was like so. “Now, if you can, could you tell me your name?”

“(Y/N)..” I said softly. “I see. Well, you should rest a bit more and I will come back later when you’re awake again. Okay?” Before I could do anything she had already begun walking to the door. “Levi, take care of her until I come back!” Hanji yelled.

“I will, Shitty-Glasses.” Levi said as he reentered the room. Hanji left without another word and I was left alone with Levi. He looked at me suspiciously, “Get back to sleep brat. Doctors orders.” I looked up at him innocently and wanted to stay awake some more, but went by his orders and went back to sleep.

 

When I awoke again, I felt the same physical pain, but a lot more relief. It was night now and the window was closed. All the lights were off and everything was dark. Stumbling as I got up, I looked at my surroundings better as I headed towards the light switch. As I turned it on, I noticed no one else was here. Being a little curious cat, I walked into the other room, a hallway was exposed to me Three doors in it. The door on the farthest left was the kitchen, the second door seemed to be like an office, the third being the bathroom. Not even within a second’s time did I start stripping. It was beautiful and I felt the need to shower. I knew it was rude, but I just needed to. Of course as the water washed over me so did the guilt. I was staying in a strangers home only because of him hitting me and I was being so opened with his things, I must have been a bad person.

Maybe I did deserve what had happened to me.. NO! No one deserves that! What happened was horrible; I can never trust anyone after that! They had no right! But they had been the ones to give me freedom… heh.. of course freedom come with a price. Who was I to think they were just being kind. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. “For someone sick, you sure are up and about.” I met the cold eyes of the Ackerman, and found myself letting out a loud squeal, covering myself. “Oh, don’t flatter yourself, I’ve seen many attractive women naked and you aren’t very attractive.” Boy for a beauty he was mean. Here are some clothes, also make sure to clean up after yourself, can you not even take a shower cleanly.” He left without another word that left me red in the face. Dressing and trying my best to clean up, I had left the bathroom and found myself in the small office of Levi Ackerman. He was sipping something, tea? Holding it weirdly as he read the newspaper, not even bothering to look up at me.

“Hanji met up with me earlier, so she won’t come over for a while since she’s busy, but you and me need to go over some things.” He motioned for me to sit, I didn’t move and he gave me a harsh glare, causing me to do as he wanted. “First, your name is, (Y/N)?” I nodded. “From what I’ve seen, I want to know what you were doing out there last night in that condition. Because I’m going to be honest, I don’t need a burden staying with me if I know she has somewhere else to live.” That made my blood run cold. “I, have no home.” I said feebly. He seemed annoyed and sighed. “Where did you come from?” I didn’t want to tell him, memories would rush back to me and I didn’t want to remember. He seemed to have sensed it and didn’t push. “Can you at least tell me why you were in that condition?” I didn’t answer. Another sigh. “Well, while it’s going to be bothersome, seems Hanji wants you to stay with me, so you will be for a while.”

“N-No!” I squeaked. “I-I shouldn’t..That’s too kind.” I protested quietly.

“Then do you have somewhere else to go?” He hissed. I looked down in fear, he didn’t retract. “If not I suggest you just accept this kindness, got it brat?” I felt myself tear up a bit. While he was saying it in a harsh tone, he was insisting on such kindness. I felt slightly happy. “Don’t cry, you’ll look even uglier than you already do."

I pouted instead and kept my eyes down. “Thank you.” I whispered. He didn’t answer and I somehow knew we came to a silent agreement of some sort. And that was how I came to live with this man, and this was how I was pulled into a whole new world.


	2. Oh dear, what to do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Days after staying with Levi, you meet a peculiar two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much, this is my first fanfic with reader x character. I'm not so good at this and I feel like I'm doing badly. Rrgh. Sorry!

It was seven o'clock when Levi was packing up to leave for his 'job' and that left me feeling uneasy. I was still unused to the idea of staying with him, but he was never very forceful and always seemed to be kind enough that he'd let me off the hook when he was upset. Though I could always admit his cold gray eyes would make me shiver. 

"Don't leave the apartment, make sure to heat up the food I left you, as I showed you yesterday. Take a bath, you smell horrid, and make sure to clean up after yourself. ALWAYS." And with that he left with his large coat and car keys. I was alone again. I wasn't sure if Levi was okay with me always being quiet and not responding, although he was always asking for some kind of answer. I just simply wasn't used to the idea of talking back for casually or formally. I would always be punished when I did, especially harsh whenever I did something a high paying customer didn't like.

I wasn't hungry at the moment and I felt selfish for taking all that he had given me. I wish I could know how to repay him. I sat upon the comfortable bed that I shared with Levi and grabbed the remote to turn on the T.V. When Levi had told me we would be sharing a room and sleeping on the same bed, I had freaked out, feeling embarrassed. But he reassured me that I wasn't a tasteful woman and he wouldn't lay hands on someone like me. If anything I was more like a shaggy dog with a constant weird face.

Though I guess that was justifiable. My hair was outgrown and stuck out every which way. Apparently I was still filthy since I couldn't take a bath right and Levi had promised to get a young friend of his to help me out with 'Girly problems'. Whatever that had meant. I wasn't sure what real girl problems were, I was eighteen yet I seemed much younger to him. Hanji hadn't called nor spoken to me since I had first met her. Made me a bit sad. 

The news was like background sound compared to my distant thoughts. Words sprawled across the screen and some I could barely understand. I was never able to read well anyways. The man was talking about some sort of murder cases in the recent of Trost City. Much of it wasn't processed through my head. I was unsure as to if that was near or not.  

After a bit I found myself heating up the simple steak dinner Levi had cooked earlier. It was small and Levi had told me it was enough because I needed to slowly build up my strength to be able to eat large amounts of food. This mainly happened after the incident of me vomiting in the shower yesterday. I sat back down and turned the T.V to a  show called Steven Universe. I was so fascinated by the show itself. My favorite was Garnet, she was really cool and I admired her, it was weird for me to admire a cartoon character.

_Riiing Riiing Riing_

 

The small house phone was ringing and I rushed to grab it. When I picked up a feminine voice called, "Hey, Big bro! Ring us up, I know you said to come tomorrow, but it's a while drive so we came today." Who was this?

"U-uhm, who is this?" I answered. 

"What? Oh damn, did I dial the wrong number? Sorry." Then the phone went dead. Not even a minute later did it start ringing again. I picked up once more. "Big Bro~" It was the same voice.

"This is still..the same residence." I said.

"Okay, I know for sure I didn't dial the wrong number. Who is this!?" She yelled. "Why are you in Big Bro Levi's place?" She seemed upset and I felt myself shrink back.

"Isabel, don't yell----give me the phon--" There was a small little squabble over the phone until a young male voice came on. "Excuse me? May I ask who this is?"

"Y/N...Um-I'm staying with Mr.Ackerman." There was a small silence then a grunt of okay. "M-May I ask who this is?"

"Furlan Church, and Isabel Magnolia, friends of Levi. May you ring us up?" I didn't know if I should, they may have sounded nice, but they could have been bad people.

"I apologize, Mr.Ackerman isn't home, so," I said, trying not to be rude. 

"That's fine, can you call him up and ask him yourself to know we aren't bad people?" How did he?

"I-I'm unsure as to his-"

"XXX-XXX-XXXX, Call back this number after okay?" I gave an okay and hung up, hesitantly calling the number I was given. It took a while when someone finally picked up.

"Damn, (Y/N)? How'd you even get this number?" He sounded even more annoyed than usual and distant voices could be heard from the background. "I'm in the middle of work."

"Hey, Levi! Hurry up we still aren't done with the shoot." I deep voice called for him.

"Shut it fatass!" HE called back. "Now, how'd you-"

"Two people are downstairs asking to be rung up!" I hurriedly said. Before he could answer or ask who they were I quickly said, "Some people by the names of Furlan Church and Isabel Magnolia!" Levi sighed.

"Those two...Ring 'em up. Press the button by the entrance and that will allow them up. Now I have to get back. Don't call again." Dead again. 

I had did what I promised and called the other two again and rung them up. My heart was pounding as I heard the footsteps near to the door than open. A young Girl with short pigtails and a slim body was first to rush in, her eyes looking me up. The Young Male was a ways taller, both than the female and Levi. He looked at me too and the two entered into the apartment. 

"Holy shit this place is a mess." Isabel stated. I panicked, 'was it? I had just !' Then again He would constantly comment on how crappy my cleaning was. cleaned it

"Yeah, I'm amazed Levi is able to stand this." Furlan said after. The two looked at me once more. "Um-sorry, (Y/N), right?" I nodded. "Well, let me introduce us once again, I'm Furlan and this is Isabel. We're good friends of Levi."

"Oh...T-that's good. Ni-nice to meet you."

"What? You look like you're freaking scared of us?" I looked away from Isabels intimidating stare. "Don't tell me you are."

"C'mon Isabel, give her a break. She sounded scared even on the phone." The two gave into a small little argument, but you could feel the friendship between them.  It ended quickly and the two turned to me. "So, could you tell us about yourself? OR more as to why you are..'stayin' here?" He asked. 

"Ah, uhm, I'm staying here for the time being, just until-" I stopped myself from saying anything more. Levi said not to try to explain our situation since I would give the wrong idea. "Levi is just letting me."

"Is he sick or something!?" 

"Isabel!" Furlan scolded.

"Well, look at her! She looks filthy compared to Big Bros standards. And if this is someone he's sleeping with than he must be fucking sick!" Sleeping with...?

An image passed through my mind. I immediately ran for the bathroom, feeling the bile ride up in my throat and I let it all out. My body surged with pain, and I felt tears stain my eyes. I hadn't noticed that Furlan was holding my hair back and was rubbing my back, trying to comfort me. Isabel stared, her eyes a little wide with surprise and until she couldn't any longer, she looked away.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Isabel after, for some odd reason, insisted on taking a bath with me. She didn't say much except for the occasional, 'how do you deal with this annoying hair?' or 'You need to learn to shower properly.' I was extremely shy about sharing a shower with her. Seeing how beautiful she was compared to me, made me feel insecure. Though I felt somewhat worried when I noticed light that showered over her body, unlike mine which were clearly more visible. scars

I didn't ask about them and I didn't know what to say to her. But I felt as though we had a silent conversation, one where we both could have agreed that we both were sorry. Unsure as to what there was to be sorry for, but sorry.

"Do you feel better?" She asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, a little." I answered. Silence.

"I never meant to be rude, y'know." 

"I know." It was somewhat awkward, and I could tell how uncomfortable she felt. But she .continued

"I wondered why, after half-a-year, Levi suddenly contacted us. I mean we still talked and visited and such, but out of No-where he suddenly wanted to see us. Talking about how he needed help and such. Then I meet you and I see. Makes me slightly jealous at how kind he can be." Kind? I agreed, Levi was kind, even with harsh words. But I was confused as to what she was talking about. What was seen by meeting me?

"Um-Okay?" She nudged me, and gave a small giggle. "What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing, never mind." After that, we shared no words.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Seriously, we need to get you some new clothes." Isabel commented upon my wear after she discovered that I wore Levis old clothing. It was large on me, though it confused me as to why his clothes were this large upon me. He was a little shorter than me, that was for sure, and he seemed quite scrawny in my opinion. But somehow I was still too small for them. I was also too small for Isabel clothing. 

Furlans face was beet red, he would refuse to meet my gaze. He commented that I looked fine, but his actions spoke otherwise. What had he been thinking of? It was a white dress shirt with loose black shorts, of course I had to try hold them up as they fell down my figure. It was close to midnight now and we were all waiting for the man of the houses arrival. He usually came home at 2 or 3 in the morning, but said he would try to come home early when he called Furlan. continuously

I, though, was too tired to stay up and started to prepare to go to sleep. "I wish you each a goodnight then." I shyly said. Heading towards the bedroom door. They wished me a good night and I fell to sleep with almost no problems. Though it didn't last long I heard some small arguing and sighs. Seemed Levi came home and was scolding them. Though as I listened more i noticed it was I they were talking about. 

"Why is she here, Big bro?" Isabel asked. 

"Not to be rude, but I'm curious too."

"Under some circumstances, I have to take care of her. But you guys didn't say anything about me to her? Did you?" He asked, his voice edgy. 

"No, no. We aren't blabber mouths." 

"Good. But you guys should have come to the studio instead. She sounded frightened. I swear she's scared of every shadow." It gave me a slight shock, but I knew he would be annoyed with me.

"No! It's disgusting having to watch that!" Isabel whined. 

"I don't care. You should have thought ahead." Levi scolded. 

"Yeah, guess we should have. I mean, we know your schedule. Though still makes me wonder why you remain as a AV actor, you've been offered to become a higher type of actor." AV? What was that? As i tried to stay awake, I fell asleep even more. I'll ask tomorrow...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I felt the weight of Levi coming on to the bed.  He smelt of horrid smelling perfume and alcohol. Though I was certain he said a name. "Petra.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this far, thank you. Amazed you did. Well, lets keep trying!


	3. Chapter 3-Bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making new friends is easy, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these long ass updates. I know, that I am slow, so thank you!~

It started with a small shake on my shoulder, soon turning into a full on body slam. I awoke with a jolt, my voice peaking at a high-pitch scream, sweat dripping down my forehead like I had been in the rain. On top of me was a wide-grinning Isabel whose eyes sparkled beautifully. I noticed Levi was already up and not in the bed, probably up making breakfast. I smiled slightly back at Isabel, who only couldn't stop grinning. "Morning mystery girl!~" She cooed. She seemed much different than last night when I had met her. She gave off a more warming kind of feeling then the cold and unapproachable demeanor she had.

"Morning." I replied back.

"While I know this isn't the best way to wake someone, I just had to tell you something exciting!" My eyes beamed to her, and I tilted my head curiously. "Oh-" She put a hand over her mouth. "But it has to wait after breakfast. Furlan made us waffles and hot-chocolate!" She then presumed to run out the door at an amazing speed. Giving me the question, 'Was Isabel an athlete?' I followed behind, but at a slower pace. Waiting at the table with his tea and the local newspaper was Levi. He same stoic face remained as he weirdly sipped his tea. I couldn't figure how he could drink that way. Furlan set down the last plate, which I guessed was mine, down at the end of the table, more near to Isabel, who cuddled next to Levi. He paid no mind to it though and continued to read.

"Morning." Levi said.

"Morning, (F/N)" Furlan smiled. I couldn't help but blush a little at his cute smile. Sitting down at the clean table, I put a picked up my fork and dug in. It was amazingly good, making me give Furlan a quick glance. "You like it?" He asked.

I only nodded and continued to eat. But somewhere in the middle I stopped, noticing the looks both Levi and Furlan were giving me.

"What?" Me and Isabel said simultaneously.

"You both eat, really similar." Levi inquired. We took a glance at each other, then at our food.

"Your point?" We asked, making Furlan break into a giggle. We shot another glance at each other. "Okay, stop copying me." We both said again. "Really, I mean it!" then like we were connected, we slapped our faces together. "This isn't funny!" Furlan then broke into a full together laugh. Hitting the table with slight force as he heaved for breath.

"Bro! Furlans laughing at us!"

"F-Furlan, please stop!" Thats where our little copying streak ended. My face was tinted red as Furlan continued and we both noticed Levi having a small snicker, though his face remained the same. Leaving a pouting Isabel, and an embarrassed me.  

 

 

                                                                                                 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have someone to meet with, today you two go enjoy yourselves. Tch, don't spend too much money." He growled. Leaving only me and Isabel to ourselves at the mall. Apparently Isabel had convinced Levi to allow her to use his card to give me new clothes that weren't too big or small. Though I felt she had more intentions then that.

So, that's why you were so happy." I said. Her face was just gleaming with happiness.

"Yes! While I'm not a huge and excessive shopper, there was somethings you needed...."

"And?" I hinted. Her face automatically blushing.

"And I wanted to spy on who Levi was meeting." She confessed.

"Hm?" My surprised face gave her the pick-up to explain more.

"Since Furlan said he had to go back to our house and grab some things, I have the chance to do what I want, without him watching over me." I nodded following along. "Giving me the opportunity to see who he has been meeting lately. When I met you, I thought you were the person, but I was proven wrong. So I need to know!" I nodded again and she smiled happily. "So will you help? I promise we will get you things."

I contemplated in my head if this was a good idea. I have only been staying with Levi for less than a week and was being pampered with his kindness already. Plus him offering to buy me things, wasn't that an intrusion on his privacy? But there was a weird tug at the back of my mind, something pushing me saying, 'C'mon. It wouldn't hurt." But I knew it was wrong, I couldn't do that. So I shook my head.

"No Isabel. It's his life, don't intrude." I gave a small scolding and her face was that of surprise. "What?" I asked quietly.

"W-well, it's nothing really...but you seem a little braver than yesterday." I blinked then turned bright red.

"O-oh! I-I-I'm sorry!" I squeaked. But she shushed me and smiled a gentle smile.

"No, I like it. You should be like that more often." I looked down and felt her tug at my hand. "Let's go. We can go find Hanji while we're here." Hanji? Oh! I smiled happily and followed along. I had never come to a mall before, it was way bigger than I could have imagined, making my heart tighten a little from excitement. It was so bright with light comming from the open glass roof above us. Shops I had never heard of surrounded us and little restaurants that had such delectable smelling foods. Oh, I felt my mouth water. I sure did love food.

This mall was apparently apart of a larger mall called Sina Mall. Surprise. As we came up to a small clinic I automatically recognized the bright smile and large glasses of the brunette. I guess she noticed us too as she smiled waving us over. The clinic was of soft colors of baby blue and white, nothing that gave such a hurt to the eyes. I would have guessed Hanji worked for a hospital and not a clinic. She seemed to have given that inference to me when I had met her. Though maybe I was rushing to conclusions.

"(F/N)! Izzy!" Hanji chimed, pulling us into a large bear hug. "I knew you guys would be here!~"

"I know, I called you and told you we were." Isabel said.

"Never the less, I'm so glad to see you again (F/N)." I giggled.

"Nice to see you again, Ms.Zoe." I carefully said.

"Hanji, dear. And it's Mrs.Zoe." My eyes widened. Mrs!? "From that look seems Levi never told you?" I shook my head. "I'm Married to a retired Military Commander, his name is Erwin Smith, Him and Levi are quite close."

"Ah, I wasn't told." I looked down, but was pulled back up by Hanjis hand.

"Levi is a man who doesn't say much all the time, just give it time, hmm?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, is it your break yet, Hanji!?" Isabel entered. Hanji laughed and shook her head.

"No, I have one more patient than it's lunch break, so if you could wait." Isabel gave a small pout, but went to sit on the patients couch.  "Mikasa Ackerman." Hanji called. As she said that a beautiful girl with silk like black hair, unwavering eyes and a firm stance walked into the office. Only then did I notice a  small blonde boy, his blue eyes bright as he scanned over a book. I couldn't help but look, I guess he noticed this and smiled at me.

A blush formed upon my cheeks as I smiled back. Then Isabel broke the short silence. "Goodness, Hanji seems calm today, huh?"

"She's calm?" I asked, Isabel nodded and went on-

"Yeah, usually she goes on and on about her work as a doctor, surprising enough that she used to be the best doctor in all of Trost city." She was!?

"She was?" 

"Mm. In fact she was so good, that she was even given an award for how many lives she saved. Despite how she acts she is a brave woman." I never knew that. "Explains why that bushy browed man fell for her." We sat in silence for the rest of the time until Hanji and 'Mikasa' exited. 

"Now, I have set up an appointment two months from now, to make sure that the pills are working. Remember to drink lots of water and keep a good sleeping schedule." With that Mikasa and the other boy left. "Now, we can go have some food." Hanji shot towards us. 

"Yeah!" Isabel jumped, pulling me along. "We also need to get her some clothes, if that's fine." 

"No problem, Levi's clothing is kind of weird on her." Hanji joked. 

We ended up deciding to have lunch at a small Cafe that Isabel chose, though I had no idea as to why she made me promise we stay hidden. That was until I saw Levi across, rading a book with his legs crossed, while weirdly sipping a drink. What was with him and that way of drinking? Hanji and Isabel somehow got caught up in talking about who Levi was to be meeting and I couldn't help but feel curious too. 

"I mean really, he's been meeting this person over three weeks. Hasn't told us who it is, making me wonder if it's a new relationship." Isabel informed Hanji. 

"Well depends on how this person looks like, then we'll know." I couldn't help but think of a name that I remember hearing.

"Um-what if this person is named, Petra." I asked. I saw the two turn ghostly white, their eyes turning to me.

"Petra?" Isabel asked, her face contorted with a mix of sadness and rage. 

"Hun, best not to mention Petra Ral around Levi or around anyone else. That name is kinda forbidden." I wanted to ask why, but was shushed when we saw a taller male approach Levi, he was actually quite handsome. Then he sat down and Levi looked up. I heard Isabel gasp and Hanji press her glasses. 

"Him!?" They whispered. 

"I don't think Levi would have been dating a kid." Hanji perused. "Especially Eren, I thought Eren was in a relationship with Armin and Mikasa." huh?

"Okay, maybe this is-" Isabel was at a somewhat loss for words as we watched the two discuss. Levi remained the same showing no hint of affection nor anything. Who was this Eren kid?

"Might wanna ask shorty later." Hanji told Isabel. She agreed. They seemed to be in their own world talking when I turned around after feeling a tap upon my shoulder. There I saw Mikasa and the other boy. I then procceded to tell Hanji and Isabel who tried to shoo me away. 

"U-Um, Hanji..." The blonde boy whispered. That caught her attention as she turned slowly to the voice.

"A-A-Armin!" She almost yelled. Armin? Wait, what? Oh, dear I was confused. 

 

                                                                                                         XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

"So, what you're saying is Eren is thinking of going into Levi's industry? Why? I thought he wanted to join the Military!" Hanji asked. Armin and Mikasa sat close to each other, both sipping quietly.

"He said he only wanted to do it for a month, due to the extreme need to cash right now. But not as one of the actors!" Armin corrected. Apparently Levi had been going over all the consequences of joining the industry, trying to talk him out of it. But something refused to let go with Eren. Making me wonder what was so important for money. It was like a small flashback, but I remembered the day that I was betrayed. It left me with a bitter taste and a sad smile.

I caught Mikasa staring at me and tried to give a small smile, though she didn't return the gesture. She looked young, maybe 19? Then she spoke. "Who are you?" She asked me. I blushed, she was quite pretty and had a soothing voice.

"I'm (F/N)." I replied. She then proceeded to pull something out of her bag...it was gum! "Oh." I said as she offered me a piece. I took it and saw it was.....bubblegum flavored...really? I couldn't help but giggle. She popped one herself into her mouth and started to chew. Armin looked between us with a gentle smile. We both chewed and listened quietly.

 

                                                                                   XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Too baggy, what is with you and baggy clothing?" She asked. I was wrapped in clothes larger than me once again, everyone from earlier giving their advice upon my wear.

"It's nice colors, but it really is too big." Hanji added.

Mikasa had been looking through the clothes picking at the dresses, shirts, and jeans, trying to pick something for me. Armin tried giving his boyish opinion, though it was found early on that he was a little too nice to say anything bad about it. I truthfully cared nothing for what I wore, wearing this was already too nice for filth like me. I looked down shyly and nodded. 

"I'll try on the next thing then." I said as Isabel pushed a clean dress shirt with a knee high black skirt. Forcing me back into the dressing room. The clothing itself felt smooth against my skin, yet I couldn't bear to look at the mirror to see the horrid sight that was myself. Looking down at my scarred skin was enough to tell me I wasn't pretty.

_" **You're just filth used for pleasure!"**_

The tone racked my body and I shuddered. I hated thinking back to those times, it seemed so close to me, even though I was freed from the shackles I called imprisonment. With the clothes sloppily put on, I walked out. A whistle was greeted towards me.

"See, you should be looking more like that." Isabel said happily. "Though get rid of the jacket, doesn't match." She said, reaching for it. Instinctively I flinched, causing her to sit back and sigh.  "Whatever, fine. We'll get this and one more outfit, so change out." With that I guess I ended my little shopping spree, with a total of five outfits. Three of which I chose, much to Isabel' displeasure. We walked out of the large store, only to run into Levi and Eren. Both who noticed us, coming at us with leisure.  

"Armin, Mikasa!" Eren smiled, giving both a small peck to their lips. The returned it back. "I was looking for you guys." He said.

"We were helping shop for clothes for (F/N)" Armin chirped. 

"(F/N)?" The two gestured to me. "Oh-ah-uhm..Hi!" Eren stuttered. I waved and replied back. "Are you a friend of Isabel' or Hanji?" He asked. Levi giving a 'Tch.

"She's with me Jeager." Levi answered. Causing Eren to have a double take.

"What! She's your girlfriend!?" He said, almost yelling. 

"No, brat. She is someone I'm watching for the time being." ...Time being...Ah yes-I kept forgetting. I couldn't stay with him forever. It was a little painful though to think we would separate. Though he had no obligation to be nice to me, even now. "So, (F/N) did you pick something out?" He asked, his eyes showed no true interest though.

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"She did, but she doesn't have good taste though." Isabel complained. Levi still seemed to not care, causing me to feel slightly hurt.

"Well then, we should leave. Furlan is probably back at the apartment already." Isabel groaned and complained again to Levi.

While the two had a small bickering Hanji came up behind me and gave me a good pat. "He cares, he does. He just isn't honest with his emotions." With that Hanji gave us all a large hug, heading back to her work.

Armin and Eren talked to each other about their day as Mikasa came up giving me a pack of gum. "Call me when you need to." It was quiet and discreet, but inside the gum packet head was her number and a little note on one of the wrappers. 'You're not alone.' I looked up at her, but her back was turned away. I wasn't sure if I could call it friendship, but I hoped it would bloom into it.

 

                                                                                   XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Nighttime fell once again and Levi was gone for work as always. It gave me curiosity as to what he did. Isabel was dead asleep as Furlan was sipping coffee on the balcony staring off into the city. I pushed myself to stand beside him as he gave a friendly smile.

"Furlan?" I asked.

"Mmn?"

"Can I ask you something?" He looked at me with a maybe looked and nodded.

"Only if I can answer it."

"What does Levi do for a living?" Furlan almost spit out his coffee as he choked and coughed.

"Oh, I -oh." He stared down for a second then looked back up. "You don't know?" I shook my head. He seemed to look like he was having a hard time deciding what to do before he spoke. "As long as you keep it a secret between us.... and you answer me something."

"Yes?"

"Levi works in AV movies. He is usually the main actor, pleasuring both men and women."

AV?..." 

"Adult Videos..you know," HE struggled with the word. "Pornography." My face instantly heated up. He...did those dirty things? But he was so clean he was.... I was confused for a moment and had to think about it. "Now for my question. " I didn't think for a long time before he spoke again, "Who exactly were you? Because a normal girl wouldn't have those kind of marks on her body....were you abused or something?" HE noticed the pained look on my face. "You don't have to answe-"

"A sex slave." I said quietly. His face gave into full shock. "I was a sex slave and was freed the night I was ran over...... to me, right now, Levi is my saving grace."

I wasn't sure how he would have reacted, but I never expected him to pull me into an embrace. 


	4. Chapter 4- We All Have Our Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a little more touchy, so read at caution.
> 
> A confrontation with Levi leaves you in pieces and a part of Levi is revealed, making you rethink your opinion about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a short chapter, but hope you enjoy.

Furlan was warm, probably one of the warmest things I had ever felt in my life. No he was the warmest thing I ever felt. I hesitantly hugged back, pressing my face into his chest and held back the tears in my eyes. HE shushed me, patting my hair and rocking slightly back and forth. He whispered small comments that made me feel more calm. How could Furlan be this sweet? It made me think, for the first time, who was Furlan? But I couldn't help but want to seek this mans warmth. He pulled back all too soon, making me want to whimper. 

"I am so sorry." He said, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"For what?" I tried to laugh, but my words came out more as a sob.

"For the pain, for the cruelty, for everything you had to witness. I-I Don't know how I can ever help ease that horrible pain." He said, his eyes almost giving way to tears. I gave a sad smile, putting my hand upon his cheek. He stared into my eyes, leaning down slightly.

"You can't, these scars," I lead his hand to a scar upon my abdomen caused the night I was freed. "This will always be apart of me. I cannot escape these ugly chains of the past." I looked down and felt him put his hand upon my heart. I didn't stare up to him and kept my eyes low. "I am ugly and filthy, don't try to fix something you don't fully understand yet." 

As I tried to pull away I felt myself being tugged back into his embrace. My face landing once more on his chest, I could hear it. His heart. It was beating. Beating so fast, why? I finally looked up and he stared into my soul. I slowly leaned up and he leaned down. I wasn't sure what took over me, but I felt such hot electricity shoot up my spine as our lips barely made contact. We pulled away, but not too long after did we crash lips again. 

His were rough, yet had a certain softness. It didn't feel disgusting, it felt....calming. He held me waist pressing me more into him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I didn't want to let go, but the air was fading and I needed to breathe. We pulled away once again, both giving soft pants. His eyes held nothing but kindness and sweetness. I felt my face heat up and looked away.

"Oh Furlan." I said.

"(Y/N)," He said back, "I-I'm sorry, I pushed myself on you-"

"You didn't. I-I replied back. Furlan, I am unsure as to what I'm feeling, but I need time, a lot more time before I can really-really want to think about having love."

"Fair enough...I need to sort out my feelings also." We pulled from each other, me leaving first, my face coated red and my heart feeling as though it was going to burst. What was I feeling?

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I laid awake in bed, my eyes wide open as I tried to think. My thoughts were scattered, Furlan and I had kissed. It was wonderful, yet I somehow felt guilty. Pain of good and bad haunted my heart. I snapped my attention away from the ceiling as I heard the door open. I quickly made it as though I was asleep. The pressure of the familiar figure laid down next to me. I scrunched my nose as I smelt the smell of another woman's perfume. 

"Petra, I'm home." I heard Levi whisper into my ear. Petra? He was saying it once more. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist and press closely to me. "You always did go to sleep earlier than me, guess it is one of your charms." I made a quick glance at the clock, it was 3 in the morning, two hours later than when Levi finished on that day. He must have been intoxicated. 

"L-Levi." I whispered, trying to wake him from that daydream.

"Oh, you're awake hmm?" I heard a playful tint into his voice. "Then before Furlan and Isabel wake up, wanna have fun? Having disgusting women all over me makes me sick." I tried to move away. 

"Levi, I-I'm not Petra." Then he stirred from his illusion. 

"Who're you?" He said, anger filling his voice.

"M-Me!, (Y/N)" I said, fear crawling up my spine. His eyes were filled with confusion, anger, and some sort of sadness. 

"Get out!" HE yelled.

"Huh?" 

" GET OUT!" He yelled. I felt my body jolt out of the bed, him coming after me. I felt myself run out of the room and running towards the door. I ended up tripping over Isabel sleeping on the floor, Isabel slightly waking. " I don't know who the fuck you are, but get out!" He yelled again. Isabel jolted up and pushed herself between us. 

"BRO!" She screamed, "Furlan, he's having another one!" She yelled, Furlan woke up easily, pushing himself towards Levi. Levi fought against Furlan and was pushing him back with ease. 

"Levi! Stop, stop, Petra isn't here!" Levi stopped, his face paling. 

"Petra...oh god." He said as he looked at my tearful and fearing eyes. "(Y/N), oh no..I am so..I'm sorry..." He looked at his hands and rushed back to the bedroom with a slam. I looked at the two, my eyes wide. They had a grim look. 

"Here, you can sleep with me (Y/N) Isabel said, lifting the blanket, letting me in. I crawled in, tears still streaming down my eyes. What had happened? "(Y/N), don't ask, okay. It's best you not know." I nodded and felt Isabel hug me tightly and Furlan pet my hair. "This happens sometimes, its fine, shhh, don't worry."

The rest of the night I had no sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had woken around nine and told Furlan that I wanted some time to myself, leaving the house. I couldn't bear to look at Levi after yesterday, my cowardice having the better of me. I was always like this, not trying to fight back, cowering in fear at a loud voice, as a reaching hand. Why would Levi do that? Who was Petra? It was all too painful.

It was quiet and there was very few people around, leaving to my own thoughts. I walked aimlessly anywhere, thinking, my body feeling slightly cold. I came to a small park, empty and isolated. Seemed to have been closed by the looks of it, but I knew that it wasn't. It was just outdated and not as beautiful in winter. I sat down on a nearby bench and blew warm breath into the air.

Memories shrouded my head. Those faces, I would never forget, those hands, my body remembered. I shivered and pushed away the evil thoughts, leaning my head against the top of the bench. My thoughts kept drifting back to Levi and the woman he called Petra. I started noticing how Levi was a slight alcoholic and how it made him think of Petra. I didn't like it. A ping of jealousy struck me, unsure as to why.

Whoever Petra was, she was definitely someone who everyone has some sort of fear or sadness over. They all must have been fond of her. Was she dead? No, what was I thinking, that couldn't be it. Right? Oh how my thoughts were dark. I sat there for a while, caught upon my own thoughts and views, unaware as to how long I had been out here. That was until I heard some shuffling coming towards me.

My attention snapped up, his figure was the same as always. Levi. His cheeks were slight pink from the cold and his eyes filled with a sort of emotion. "(Y/N)."

"Oh,ah-" I looked down, I felt chills from last night. He came closer, reaching out for my hand, instinctively I flinched. He froze. I looked at him with an apologetic look.

"So it's true?" I only nodded. Sighing he took a seat next to me, I scooched away a little. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault....in a way.." I tried to defend, but it was his fault, he had drank and he did those things...but at the same time he never meant them.

"I..This wasn't the first. Lets just be glad that Furlan and Isabel were there."

"Mn."

Silence. I didn't know what to do, but a question bubbled up in me. "You continued to call me Petra...who..who is she?" His eyes stared into my soul, dagger eyes that gave no favors.

"Someone precious to me. Leave it at that." I wanted to know more, but I remembered what I was told. ' _never bring Petra up in front of him'_. Best to keep quiet. "I think you should start sleeping in the other room with Isabel and Furlan, if anything I'll let you have my room and take my office." Oh.

"I-I-" I didn't really want to, sleeping next to him was kind and warm, I liked it. But I was scared of that kind of event happening again. "Okay." I agreed. Pins and needles stuck to my heart.

"This event has kinda taught you to be more aware of me." That struck a point.

"What?" I hissed.

"You acted to calmly around me, I'm not such a good guy you know. Best you learned now."

I stood up and slapped him hard across the face. "How, _fucking_ , dare you! I have been aware the whole time, and if you didn't have confidence with that, you should have just talked to me!" I felt soft tears try to come, but I pushed back. 

"I'm just saying, at least you learned something!"

"I learned to fear you! Fear you because you can't handle your damn alcohol, and tend to think of some girl who everyone is so damn wary of, cause of you!" His face flared up with anger. Oh no. I started backing up and began to run, him close behind. He was going to kill me. I knew it. I knew it! I kept running, my legs going as fast as I could, my heart racing. I passed the apartment, hearing his feet stop.

"(Y/N), Get back here!? Where are you going!?" HE yelled. But I kept going. I didn't know where, but somewhere. I was scared.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5-Find me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weight of being scared leads you to some unexpected people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was rushed, I got a new idea and will start it soon. I'll try to update when I can!

I ran away. I  _RAN_  AWAY. Fear pumped me for who knows how long and I soon found myself lost and alone. The sky was starting to turn brighter, yet the day felt colder. It was the afternoon now and I felt my skin crawl. While I didn't think I was anywhere particularly dangerous, the streets looked empty and abandoned.Shady people looked left and right, beady eyes looking me up and down. It sent shivers up my spine. I slowed my pace and tried to be careful. 

Where was I? I thought to myself. Then it dawned on me, I was alone. Truly alone, and with running away, I surely couldn't just go back. Levi wouldn't want me to even go back anyways. The thought made me sad and I looked down. I soon found myself going down a small alleyway, it was just big enough to fit me, and pretty much no one else. I got to the other side and saw that it was similar to the other side. But this time there were a little more people, each talking and going away at their day. Dogs and children ran, men and women alike talked and chattered. It seemed less lonely, but I was still unsure as to what to do with myself. Some part of me hoped that Levi, Isabel, maybe even Furlan, would come and look for me. But what were the chances. It had been what? Three hours maybe? I wondered what would happen. 

Needing to get a hold of myself, I clapped my hands against my face and toughened up the only resolve I had. Even if they don't look for me and forget about me, I thought maybe it was a good thing. I knew it wasn't long before one of them suggested to help me find a home..or a job..something to get me out in the real world. Yeah! I was free, I needed to stop acting as though I was still that chained up slave I used to be. I was now a free woman. My own person. Even if what happened to me happened, I am able to stand here now. I smiled to myself and took a step out. 

This is my first step. I need to find my true resolve. 

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Levi!" Furlan yelled, his eyes wide and worried, not for him of course, but for (Y/N). LEvi pulled his hand through his black hair, his face scrunched up as though he was smelling something foul. "She ran away from you!? And you didn't go after her?" Furlan seemed to act awfully close to a girl he only knew for about three-four days. Something about that itched Levi in the wrong way.

"We need to find her!" Isabel said, even she was worried. 

Levi was slightly worried too, but at the same time he felt hurt and depressed, all in one. The running silhouette was a reminder of someone he once loved...no..who he still loved. He did the same thing, he did it once more. Levi wasn't a man, he was a monster who continuously chased away the ones who he needed more than they him. He stopped himself quickly. Did he just say he needed her? No, he was thinking of someone else. He didn't need (Y/N), but he was sure she would come back by nightfall if anything. She had no where else to go, she needed him.  That made him feel slightly happy.

"Stop nagging, I messed up. But she's bound to come back, she has no where else to go to." Isabels face flared up. Furlan had a look of hurt.

"You know this is exactly why Petra isn't here!" Levi shot a glareful look at her. She didn't falter..that much. "Whatever, I'm going to go looking for her." Isabel said, slamming the door.

Furlan looked at Levi and shook his head. "Levi, maybe you should try to face your demons some time. OR else you might chase some of the only good things away." Then he left, a cold feeling left in the room. What did he know? He never experienced what Levi has. He didn't understand. Burying his face in his hands he bit his lip painfully to draw some blood. 

She would come back...She had to.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

"I-I-I'm reaalllly sorry!" I said as the five boys started to gang up around me, tears starting to appear. Their angry faces made it even worse. All I had done was bump into one of them...then fell, tripping another...leading to some how three others falling with me. But I apologized already! As one reached for me, he was suddenly thrown back and fell to the ground. 

"You know it's not nice to do this to defenseless girls." I looked up meeting beautiful blue eyes. It was a girl. Blonde hair tired back and a stoic face that held no expression with a monotone voice. AS I was gazing she then threw two more down and kicked one in the face, leaving the last one to run away with his buddies. The people on the street looked away trying to ignore the scene, but left glances at us. 

"T-Thank you." I said as my legs buckled and I fell, shaking barely even hiding my fear. It wasn't as scary as when I ran from Levi, but just scary. The girl looked at me, her eyes unwavering. 

"You been wondering around here for about two hours haven't you? What are you looking for?" She asked, and I looked down.

"I'm unsure." 

"What?"

"I'm unsure...some things happened earlier and now..well, I'm alone. I guess I'm trying to figure out how to start my new life." The girls eyes brows raised in question.

"So you need a job? and a living area?"

"I guess the basics." I replied. She scratched at her bun and thought about something. 

"How 'bout coming with me? I think I may know something to help you out." I blinked and she gave a small smile.  "What's your name by the way?" She asked.

(Y/N), you?"

"Annie Leonhardt, but call me Annie." She said, pulling me up. AS I stood up she held my hand tightly. 

"Why are you helping me, Annie?" She smiled again and started to walk, keeping my hand with hers.

"A couple of reasons, but lets just say you remind me of myself in a way." Somehow, this being had such a scary, yet calming presence. I just wanted to stay near her.

 

________________________________________________________________________

"Home." Annie called.

"Welcome home." Called a deep voice.

"W-Welcome back." Another, much timid voice said.  AS we got into the small apartment I saw a towering figure smile at Annie, but it was shy when he looked at me. He was quite tan and in fact I felt like an any compared to him. He was colossal.  (ayyy, pun pun) "A-A-Annie, whose this?" 

"WE got a guest?" Another figure appeared from what I presumed the kitchen, his smile flirtatious and his eyes confident. "Oh, a cute one at that."

"(F/N), this is Bertolt, the giant guy, and this muscled up menace is Reiner."

"Yo." Reiner winked.

"Hello." Bertolt said shyly.

"I wanna talk to you guys about, letting her help us out." The two looked at her surprised.

"The emotionless vixen wants to actually have someone join? And is actually being nice? Gasp, what is this witchery?" Reiner joked. I looked down. "Well, I can't make any sound decisions, she looks well off to me." He said looking down at my clothing. I guess I was dressed rather nicely.

"I agree, we can't just have ANYONE join." Bertolt said, unsure. "I think we need to have some time to think about it." I grimaced.

"Then until we decide, shes staying here." The two shared a look. "In my room of course, but trust me, this girl has no where to go and I wouldn't let her join without reason."

"How long have you known her?" Annie contemplated as to whether she should tell them. Then she nodded to herself.

"For a while." I looked shocked. WE only just met. I sighed and looked away.

"Fine, but she's staying in your room." Reiner said. Annie said nothing and just nodded.

 

It wasn't too long until night fell and when it did and after we ate, I quickly felt somewhat at home. The sad part was it reminded me of living with Levi. It had only been a short while I was with them, extremely short, but it felt like home. That night, while sharing my room with Annie I ended up asking many questions and surprisingly enough I got quite some answers. The business they were in, sadly, making sex movies. She told me she wouldn't have me particpate in any of that, but instead help Bert recruit up the actors and inform them of their role. My last question though was of earlier, how did Annie know me? Apperently she had been in the same whore house as me, but Bert found her and...one thing led to another and she was living her new life. We had known each other, yet she had changed so much I never recognized her.

I guess that was how one part of my life started. I wasn't so sure about how I felt about it, but at that time I had no idea what would happen. Little did I know that my new life would tie my fate deeper to the love of my life. And deeper into his known hell. 


	6. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, gets sexual and kinda violent. Sorry for slow updates, I have a job.

Warning! Sexual content ahead! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As I made my way down to the studio, maybe about twenty minutes later, after Annie called me, I tried to hurry. My converse made thumps as my feet were practically running down the stairs. I wasn't one for being late, but ended up getting caught up in Reiner and his flirtings. Yes, I myself had somehow come to trust these people, and they made their way into my heart as special people. As I approached the room, I heard the loud fake moans eminate from within. I took the door knob and closed my eyes, I was still shy about watching other people have sex, but in a way, it was kinda hot. 

"YES! YES! OH. oh fUUUUuUck!" I heard the girl scream, as her fake orgasm washed over her. While I kept saying fake, it truly was. Most girl, if not 90% faked their orgasms. Even I, when working in the whore house, has to, more like forced to, fake an orgasm. If anything, I never once expeirenced it. I saw the blonde girl then move to her knees, a grimace upon her face as she took the mans cock into her mouth, trying to rub him out. His face remained as though he was in heaven, but this was an actor I met on several occasions. If anything, his cock had become so numb to being jacked off each day, he barely ever felt pleasure anymore. 

As the two finished, Annie noticed me and smiled warmly. "(Y/N)." She said walking over. "Good job you guys, you can go now." The two nodded as they got dressed and packed their things. 

"Hey, Annie." I replied. Over time I came to terms with many things, and it was all thanks to her. She made me feel less like a whore when she told me that now with my new life, I didn't have to be forced to choose whom I wanted to fuck, or love. I could do so freely. My job pretty much had made me come to terms with many things and I was glad that I was now. "So what did ya need?" I asked

She struggled for words as she tried to ask, but I could tell this was difficult for her. I took her hands gently and smiled. "What do you need, hun?" She looked down ashamed then spoke quickly.

"INEEDYOUTODOASEXSCENEWITHMONSTERCOCKMIKE!" She said quickly, her face red as could be and shame and guilt printed all over her.

"h-huh!?" I replied, my face flushing too. "W-Why, what about Nanaba!?" I asked. Mike and Nanaba were the famous duo for doing the most sex movies with strictly only each other, five in counting. It was obvious since they were dating, so I was confused as to where this came from.

"Nanaba became sick, and Mike said he would still do it, but he needed someone by tomorrow, and I thought I could do it but-" I shushed her and looked her in the eyes.

"Okay, I'll do it." She became confused now.

"R-Really?" She said, guilt showering over her. 

"It's the least I can do, these past six months you have helped me more then you know." I saw a tear trickle down her face. 

"I-I mean I could cancel-"

"I can do it. I remember Mikes rules, only a blow job and anal, but anal is only on extreme times when he is desperate for cash. I know Mike well enough, that he won't hurt me or do anything bad." Annie pulled me close and we hugged for a while.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Seems they got a replacement." Mike said as he drank his coffee. Levi 'tched' and continued to drink his tea. As Mike looked through his phone at the picture sent to whom of his new partner, he was surprised at how pretty she was. Her beautiful (H/C) locks, bright (E/C) eyes, plump lips and full breasts. She was much too pretty for sex business, if anything, maybe she was a naive fool looking for fun, or was in desperate need for money.  "Woo, she is pretty cute." Mike said, wanting to brag to Levi as to who he got. Levi remained number one in this business due to his amazing skills in bed. Not one woman, or man, eft un satisfied when they got Levi, but Levi got paid triple the amount Mike did. So sometimes he liked to brag. 

"Yeah, right, bet she looks like another whore." Levi said, rolling his eyes. He never once thought of another woman pretty, not after (y/n- PETRA, PETRA! Yes, not after Petra. He had to stop himself there. 

"No, I mean it, have a look, her name is (y/N)." Levi froze as his eyes moved to the phone screen....it was you...but..not you...somehow you seemed...happier? 

"Give me that job." Levi said, his eyes flared with anger.

"No way! I'm not giving you a beauty just cause you finally found her pretty."

"Mike I swear to fucking-"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You blushed waiting for Mike to arrive. As Annie was setting up, you were getting your face done and getting all prepped for the scene. It was to be a school themed scene and wearing such a short skirt and such a degrading outfit made you feel like a whore. It barely held your breasts. Riener smiled at you, "Lucky ass Mike, I was hoping I would get to see this beauty's skills in action first." Riener joked. You lauged awkwardly looking down at your script.

First you were to act naughty and try to get the teacher to 'raise your grade' then straddle him and blow him off. Simple. As you were being finished, the door opened and two pair of footsteps could be heard. You peeked and your eyes widened.....Levi...Levi was....oh dear.. You bit your lip and looked away.

"Hey Mike," Annie greeted

"Nice to see you again too annie." The to exchanged but you felt eyes bare into the back of your head. You refused to meet glances with him.

"And this is-...LEvi? The LEVI? " Levi rolled his eyes and kept looking your way. "No way-"

"He's just here to watch, apperently he found that young little miss quite pretty." _huh?_

"Shut it Mike" Levi spat.

"Well anyways, (Y/N) is ready to go, just go get dressed and we'll get started." Mike nodded then walked towards me taking in a great whiff.

"Nice." He smiled and walked away. As I turned Levi was still staring, his eyes rageful, and..lonely? I dismissed it and walked to Annie.

"S-So Annie, after this is done, we sho-shou" It was hard to think with Levi right there!

"Go to Sinas? I agree, I'm feeling up for a nice tasty meal."

"Mhm."

Minutes seemed like hours as I waiting for the scene to start and to leave. Levi hadn't even blinked as he looked at me. Mike emerged in a regular outfit that you would think a teacher would wear, but we all knew didn't. "Okay guys, let's get this going!" Annie yelled and everything went silent as Mike took his seat.

Annie nodded and the camera began to roll. I bit my lip and slowly, sensually as possible tried to make my way towards Mike. The smirk Mike had, made me blush. While Mike didn't like to admit it, he thought he was really going to enjoy this, he could already feel himself start to become aroused.  

"Teacher~" I whispered, unsure as to where my voice went, but I guess it was good because Annie had a look of surprise and approval. Levi however, seemed even more furious.

"Ah, Miss Robinson," My fake name, "What can I do for my favortie student." I leaned down to show off my breasts, biting my lip spreding my legs slightly to give off more of a sexy feel.

"W-Well, sir- I see that I recieved a... C.. For my test." I looked down, passing the fake paper to him.

"Well, you did, you should have tried harder." Mike was sure he was already hard for her. Out of every woman, except for Nanba, he did, she had such a realistic and sexy feel.  

"I did sir!" I whined, puffing up a bit. "Any way to make this up? I can't fail college." I looked him in the eyes and he went quiet, his eyes traveling down me, like a hungry animal. " Any way?" I breathed.

"Get down on your knees then." Mike said, his voice rough. Mike tried to keep calm, but damn, how'd this girl make him feel like he did with Nanba.

"S-Sir?"

"Suck me off, and I'll give you an A." He-he wasn't paying attention..off script..oh no..okay, no I could do this. As I tried to keep my composure and got down in front of him, I felt scared. He was HUGE. Even in his pants it was so damn obvious, I knew he wouldn't even fit. Fuck, Nanba must be a hardcore and pro if she was able to take him whole.

I pulled down his zipped with my teeth and slowly removed the fabric and saw his erection rise like holy hell.  "On with it." He said, Mike was trying to keep his composure she was sure as hell going to hopefully please him. Without a second thought, my second nature went into action. ...Yes, while I hated to admit it...I had become.. a nympho...well slightly...Sex was addicting.  I liked slowly up, look him in the eyes, swirling my tongue at the tip, biting it softly. Mike groaned and pulled at my shirt, with my breasts popping out in all their glory. I didn't have breasts that were huge, but enough to fit in your hand. I took him as much as I could into my mouth and he held tightly to the  chair. His head thrown back as he moved his hips up a bit to get more into my mouth. I lost my gag reflex, or so I thought as I tried to accept him into my mouth. I was only able to fit less than half as he kept pushing his hips. I scratched at his thighs and licked up up and down, pressing my tongue into the slit of his cock.

"F-Fahk, I-Im -ah!" He moaned as his cum shot into my mouth and down my face. I blushed brightly and looked up. "You get a fucking A for the rest of the year." He said, trying to catch his breath. That had to be, no offense to Nanba, the best blow job he had ever gotten. it was messy and not like many other girls, but so sensual and overwhelming. He only lasted fifteen minutes. Damn this girl had skills.

"AAND CUT!" Annie yelled as she went to grab a rag for my face.

"I-I'm really sorry-" I began, but Mike smiled.

"No worries, if anything,  I'm sorry for being too rough with you. But damn, that was amazing." I blushed until I felt a rough hand tug at me. I yelped as I was thrown over a shoulder and dragged out of the building.

"L-LEVI!" I cried, my eyes fearful, As he pushed me into his car and started it up, My face was bright red. He pushed a napkin to my face, forcing me to wipe off the cum that was all over. I hurridly did and and whenever I asked a question, Levi ignored me. We didn't drive long until we were at a secluded place, I was scared for my life. Was I going to die? I looked at Levi who stared at me.

"Where. The. Fuck. Have. You. Been?" He said, anger practically spilling from him.

"T-THJAT DOESN'T MATT-EEK!" I yelled as he slammed his hands against each side of me on the window.

"DOESN'T IT!? i FUCKING HELP YOU AND TRY TO, BUT YOU RUN OFF!? GO MISSING, FOR SIX FUCKING MONTHS!"

"I HAD GOOD REASON TOO!" I yelled back, tears covering my face now, "YOU SHOULDN;T CARE ANYWAYS! HOW DARE YOU-" He smashed his lips to mine. My eyes widened.

"Shut the fuck up, (y/N)"

"L-Levi?" I yelped as I felt him pull down the sleazy skirt.

"Tch, If you been shooting Sex movies, you should have no problem with me fucking you."

L-LEVI!"   


End file.
